Red Knight
Steven Quartz Universe is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz. Appearance Steven is relatively tall. He has ruff dark brown hair and blue pupils. He wears a red over top with a white long sleeve under top. He also wears blue jeans and reddish-brown sneakers, and a red jacket, and a yellow top. His gem, a rose quartz which he inherited from his mother, is where his belly button should be. In the episode "Beach Party", he wore a red-outlined tank top version of his shirt. In the episode "Watermelon Steven", he wore a straw hat and light-blue overalls. Personality Steven has a fun and musical personality. He is often seen singing and occasionally playing on his ukulele. He enjoys adventures and wants to save the world with his fellow teammates and mentors the Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even though he doesn't have control over his gem yet. He treats them like friends, looks up to them like sisters, and takes their advice to heart. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making them worse before solving them. What he lacks in experience and magical ability he makes up for by being resourceful, optimistic, and confident in himself. He tries to fix problems on his own first before seeking help, fueled by his happy-go-lucky attitude. However, despite his cheerful attitude, Steven has his limits. Due to never getting to know his mother, he is extremely protective whenever someone badmouths her. As shown when Marshall blamed his problems on Steven's "weird mom." Normally trying to make friends with the stuck up teen, Steven immediately snaps at him, much to Marshall's own surprise. Steven is a loving, caring person who would always there when you need someone. Abilities Being half-human, it is unknown if he has all the abilities of a regular Crystal Gem. So far he has demonstrated the ability to heal with his spit (unlike his mother who healed with her tears), summon a weapon, shapeshift, and summon a magic bubble to protect him which is nearly indestructible. One unique dexterity about him is that he is able to change his age depending on his psyche, while fullblood Crystal Gems do not age. It is possible that he could be able to fuse and retreat into his gem after being injured to regenerate. Although it is seen he can still get hurt. But he has a better healing factor than humans and was able to survive after being stabbed seen in the picture above. In spite of Steven being half-Crystal Gem, he doesn't have enough training to regularly summon his weapon, a red shield. He was able to successfully summon his shield in "Ocean Gem" when Lapis was about to attack him. He will likely gain more control of his powers over the course of the show. When it comes to musical abilities, he seems to be quite proficient with the ukulele and singing. According to "Garnet's Universe", Steven has a strong imagination, shown when he makes about Garnet's day. Steven also inherited the power to create sentient plant creatures from his mother as revealed in "Watermelon Steven" when he accidentally created an army of watermelon men. He can also conduct electricity. Rose wielded a long sword similar to a rapier in design. It's described by Pearl, as a straight bladed saber that's pink. It has a red handle and vines etched in the guard that connects to a rose-shaped pommel. It was used in the war 5,000 years prior to the present, as she left her scabbard on the ground in the Strawberry Battlefield. The placement of the scabbard could have marked where she stood before she led her army into battle. It is currently unknown how Lion found the scabbard if Pearl had no memory of Rose having a lion. Lion currently has the weapon, which lies in the pocket dimension inside of his mane along with her flag, a chest of her keepsakes, and an unknown bubbled gem. Since Steven inherited the Rose Quartz gem, he is the new owner ofRose's old sword. Lion allows Steven to pull the sword from his mane in "Lion 2: The Movie" during a battle with a robot from the training room. Steven does not use the sword often, as he has only used it while fighting the Robot. Unique Abilities Due to having his mother's gemstone, he shares most of his unique abilities with her. * Augmented Weapon Summoning: Steven has, on multiple occasions, summoned his shield in the form of a incredibly durable bubble which encases Steven and whoever he's protecting. * Age Manipulation: In the episode "So Many Birthdays", Steven discovers he can manipulate his age through his state of mind and maturity. Steven's biological age depends solely on how old he thinks he is. * Healing: (currently active): Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing the cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem." He can also heal common human injuries, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest". * Phytokinesis: In "Watermelon Steven," Steven discovers he has the ability to grow sentient flora in the form of watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they weren't directly under his control and the Watermelon Stevens would ignore his orders and attacked whoever they thought was threatening him, suggesting that he doesn't have full mastery over this ability thus far. Powers and Abilities as Red Knight * The Red Knight has enhanced strength, speed, agility, stealth and battle tactics. He also has a limited self-repair system to repair minor damage. Equipment * Red Knight has an assortment of weapons, including energy swords and various shurikens and throwing projectiles. Weaknesses * Loud noises such as sonic booms can disrupt the Red Knight's system. * If the Red Knight takes enough damage, it will shut down. Relationships Rose Quartz Not much is known about Steven's relationship with his mother as she had to give up her physical form to give birth to Steven. She gave him her gem, the rose quartz. However in "Lars and the Cool Kids" Steven defended Rose when Lars called her weird, saying that he was sad since he never knew his mother, yet he knows Rose saw beauty in everything. Greg Universe Greg Universe is Steven's father. As seen in "Laser Light Cannon" and "Cat Fingers", they share a strong father-to-son bond and Greg is always emotionally supportive. Although Greg does not live with Steven, they often hang out.In "House Guest", it shows that Steven and his father used to lived together,but are not currently for unknown reasoning. Pearl Pearl acts more motherly to Steven than the other Crystal Gems do, as whenever he's in a possibly dangerous situation, she usually panics and acts first to protect him. Likewise, Steven seems to think of Pearl as a motherly figure as well, nearly crying at her defeat in "Steven the Sword Fighter" and keeping a framed photo of her in "Monster Buddies". Amethyst Amethyst acts like an older sister to Steven, often joking around with him and joining him in his misadventures. Pearl will often scold Amethyst for being too reckless with Steven when she misleads him such as in "Cat Fingers," which Amethyst admits is probably accurate. Steven seems to acknowledge Amethyst's reckless nature, calling her out when she didn't help him in "Joking Victim" and worrying for her safety in "An Indirect Kiss". Garnet Garnet acts more like a mentor towards Steven, always encouraging him and setting a good example. It is shown that Steven respects her as he always listens whenever she speaks. Steven usually asks Garnet for permission before anyone else, as shown in "Monster Buddies". Sadie Sadie is one of Steven's friends who, unlike her fellow employee Lars, is friendly, considerate and affectionate towards Steven. In "Joking Victim", Steven helps Sadie by working at the Big Donut. Steven also helps Sadie to strengthen relations with Lars in "Island Adventure". Sinatara After the events of ''''Flashpoint Paradox", ''Steven had left to Japan find himself after they had shared there pasts. He fell in love with a dragon girl named Senn. Raven, heart broken, and had been sufering in silence due to her emotions. Battered and dazed, Raven arrived at Fusion Base 0001, where she overtaken by her anger and rage, she had fought her friends. Raven and her emotions were fighting against her emotion of rage. Raven turned into a Dove but her powers where unstable and she overloaded. While she was recovering, Red Knight stated that he was still in love with her and would remain so, despite whatever difficulties were involved. Onion Onion is Steven's friend whom he talks to in the episode "Bubble Buddies." Steven addresses Onion as if they're good friends. In "Onion Trade," Steven gives his favorite action figure to him as a gift, despite the fact that Onion had originally stolen it. Marshall Marshall appears to be annoyed by Steven. He is always making fun of him, although this may only be because he is jealous of Steven for being a Crystal Gem. Steven may be ignorant of this however, because in he refers to him as his 'BFF.' However, he got angry with Marshall and called him a jerk for insulting his mother. Lapis Lazuli Steven became friends with her in "Mirror Gem" when he was given the Mirror by Pearl, which turned out to not work. Then a little while later, Lapis began to talk to Steven and they became good friends. She wanted to get out of the mirror and told Steven how to do so. After she was free, she warns Steven not to trust the Crystal Gems and walks away. In "Ocean Gem", Steven healed Lapis's gem crack, which in result, gave her eyes and wings back. She thanks Steven before departing back to her home planet. Trivia * Steven, along with Sugilite, is the only Gem whose gemstone is not a birthstone. * Steven is a baseball player. * Steven's name and appearance is based on Rebecca Sugar's brother, Steven Sugar, who is a background artist for the show. * In the transition from the pilot to the series, Steven underwent only one change, it being: ** Removal of gold ring around gem. * Steven is the only character that is not named after his gem. ** Steven's middle name (Quartz), represents Rose Quartz. * Steven is the only Crystal Gem that doesn't have a color scheme that matches his gem. ** This could be because he is part human, or he inherited his mother's skin. ** He is also the first and only male Gem so far in the series. * The rose quartz on Steven is faceted with a pentagonal shape. * In "Together Breakfast," he had a phone similar to an iPhone, but Garnet snatched it from him to destroy it after he took a picture of the Evil Scroll. ** However, in "House Guest" a new phone can be seen on his nightstand. * In "Together Breakfast" Steven seems to be surprisingly strong, as he was the only one to defeat the Together Breakfast in it's mutated state by himself without the other Crystal Gems. He also displays a large amount of strength in "Arcade Mania" when he rips off the top of the Meat Beat Mania arcade game to break Garnet from her trance. ** This could possibly be because of his shape-shifting abilities acting up in times of need. * Steven has an ability to grow to whatever age he wants to be, shown in "So Many Birthdays." * In "So Many Birthdays," his adult version of himself is similar to Rebecca Sugar's Brother, Steven Sugar. * Steven is homeschooled by the Gems and now goes to school with the Fusions. * He is revealed to be the second half-human, half-Gem to exist. * Steven's shield has appeared two times throughout the series, once in "Gem Glow" and a second time in the episode "Ocean Gem". * Steven has the ability to bubble gems and items, as shown in "Monster Buddies", "Ocean Gem", and "Secret Team". * It was revealed in "Monster Buddies" that Steven keeps a framed picture of Pearl on the side of his fridge. * He is the character who cried the most in the series so far, 7 times. * In "An Indirect Kiss" Steven is revealed to have healing spit. ** Steven's healing capabilities have been shown to heal broken gems, correct eyesight, and heal fractured bones. * Steven is the only character to appear in every episode so far. * It's shown in the episode "Island Adventure" that Steven doesn't really know the concept of privacy. * In "Warp Tour", Steven is revealed to have an allergy to pollen. * In fusionfall,(fan fiction)he's 17 years old. * It is seen that Sinata and Steven have kissed before. * It is revealed that Raven is his first kiss. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members